Mess
by EmeraldgreenTomboy
Summary: Great. Just my luck. I'm left with Link in the pitch-black darkness. Does anyone else sense trouble here? Zelink, AU Oneshot. Humor attempted.


**_Hey guys! I'm back! Whats up?!_**

**_Ahem...  
_**

**_So, this is my second oneshot. Its kinda short, I know, but I had a very little amount of time to write this. 1 hour. But I think its kinda cute.  
If you guys see any mistakes or typos let me know so I can fix them. I like it when you guys tell me that type of stuff. And guess what else I love? Reviews.  
_**

**_Anyways, please feel free to PM me (see the bottom authors note for more info.)  
_**

**_SEE THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE! ITS IMPORTANT!  
_**

**Title:** Mess**  
**

**Rating: **T because I'm paranoid**  
**

**Summary: **Great. Just my luck. I'm left with Link in the pitch-black darkness. Does anyone else sense trouble here?

**Genre: **Romance/Humor. Humor was attempted. Key word: attempted.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

HERE WE GO...

* * *

"Move, Link." I said coldly, holding two glass bowls of ice cream in my hand. Link grinned up at me from my couch. "Why should I, Zel?" he asked. I groaned inwardly.

"Because you are taking up the entire couch, and I need a place to sit!" I said bluntly, not caring to be polite. I was only doing this for Saria, Link's sister. Saria and Link both live next door to me and my brother, Sheik, with their grandmother, since their parents died in a car crash. I felt plenty sorry for them, but I knew Link was strong and would be all right.

Saria just so happened to be planning a surprise birthday party for Link, which meant that SOMEONE had to keep him busy. And that SOMEONE had to be me. All of his "popular" friends were "busy", probably with their girlfriends.

Why do I hate Link, you ask? He had a reputation for one night stands. Not that I wouldn't mind a night with him… Link was, er, popular with the girls at school. And I hated him for it. Because he could never have eyes for me. Never. Even though I was his childhood best friend. Even though, whenever he was sick at school, I drove him home in my car. Even though I always helped him prep for tests and do his homework.

I hated how I had a crush on him. I hated it, because I knew my feelings would never be returned.

He grumbled something under his breath, and moved his legs off the other side of the couch. He gave me a look that clearly said, "Happy now?" I rolled my eyes and handed him his bowl of ice cream, and pressed the play button on the T.V. remote. I raised my eyebrows at the movie he picked out, _Sunny Side Up, _a romance. Heck, he probably picked it because Nabooru Spirit is in it. All of the boys in college thought she was hot. I hated to think why.

Making myself comfortable on the couch, I was just about to reach for a spoon off the table when Link put his feet in my lap. Wait. What? I looked down. Sure enough, there was a pair of feet in my lap, and they were definitely NOT MINE. I glared at Link, and tried to move his feet off my lap. I didn't succeed, but luckily, Link pulled them off. Once again going to reach for a spoon, I heard Link say, "Hey Zel, I'm cold." I snorted. "Get a blanket, Mr. I Ate Ice Cream Too Fast."

Just as I stuck my spoon in to the ice cream, I was snagged around the waist by a pair of very nice arms, and tugged towards the other end of the sofa. I was now lying down right next to Link, with his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. It felt…good… NO! I won't let him do this to me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed angrily at him. "You told me to get a blanket, Zel, so I did." "Do I look like a blanket to you?!" "No, you look even better." I stared at him in bewilderment, but his eyes were now watching the T.V. screen. I kept staring. Finally, he lowered his gaze to mine. He started to lean closer to me. No, no, no! I couldn't let him kiss me! I wouldn't let him kiss me; I knew he was just toying with me. Thinking quickly, I knocked him on the head with my spoon. He looked at me, first shock, then anger. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the power flickered and went out.

Great. Just my luck. I'm left with Link in the pitch-black darkness. Does anyone else sense trouble here? Getting up, I put the bowls on the table…or what I thought was the table. It was actually further than I thought, but in the darkness, I could only see outlines of things.

The bowls dropped to the ground with a loud crack as I cursed. Bending down near the mess, I picked up little pieces of glass. And this was my best set yet. I set the pieces down on the table, not wanting to find my way to the trashcan. Where was Link? I hadn't heard a word from him since the lights went out. "Link! Get your butt over here, you have to help me clean up this ice cream!" No response. I sighed. "Link?" No response. "LINK!" I screamed. No response. Cursing under my breath, I walked out of the living room and in to the kitchen. Trying to make out objects in the dark, I finally found what I was looking for. "Bingo," I muttered. Grabbing the towels, I was just about to leave when I was hit in the face…with whipped cream. It was all over my head and face.

I froze when I heard a laugh. Marching angrily towards where I heard it, I walked straight in to the wall, my head making a nice smacking sound. "Oof!" I grunted. Great. Now I had a huge bump growing on my head. And the cream served as icing for the top of it.

Taking one of the towels, I tried to wipe myself off, but something cold was being poured on to my head. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "LINK!" Another chuckle. Said person came out from behind the fridge, wearing an amused grin and holding a can of whipped cream and a bottle of milk. "You want to fight, Link? Let's fight." I growled.

Running to the outline of the cupboard, I grabbed my huge syrup bottle. Link's bright blue eyes widened, and he squeezed the whipped cream bottle…but it was empty. I grinned evilly at him, and with a giant swing, he was covered from head to toe in syrup. I watched as he walked over to a different cupboard and got out…a can of tomato juice. My T-shirt was white, and it was new, and I had no intention of going near anything red.

My eyes widened in horror. Grabbing my syrup bottle, I made a mad dash out of the room, squealing like a little girl. I could hear footsteps right behind me, and right when I turned a corner, tomato juice had found its way on to my body and clothes. I must have looked so funny then: a huge bump on my head and my clothing coated in whipped cream, as well as tomato juice. Link feel to the ground laughing at me. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks.

I grabbed the tomato juice out of his loose hand, and drenched him in it. He stopped laughing. Mission complete. "Link…" I said, uncertainly. He was watching me with a murderous eye, inching closer and closer to me. At this point, I was so freaked out, I ran for the kitchen again. It was time to stock up on weaponry. I grabbed my second bottle of whipped cream, a bag of chocolate chips, the egg carton, and a couple cherries.

I waited for Link to come. This would be my moment, my moment of revenge. For everything he has done to me, for all the feelings he has made me feel, for being popular with the girls, for making me want to jump him.

Then I noticed he wasn't coming. Wondering where he was, I walked through the dark house and up the stairs. "Link! Where are you?" No response. I knew this couldn't be a trap; he didn't bring anything where he went… I think.

I walked and called out his name until my feet and throat hurt. Sighing, I went back to my bedroom to change my clothes. Locking the door firmly behind me, I slipped in to a new dress. This one wasn't going to get dirty, I hoped. My phone suddenly chimed. Looking at the screen, I saw it was a text message from Saria. "Hey Zellie, the party is cancelled today since the power went off, sorry," it read. I sighed. I spent an entire day with Link for nothing. Well, maybe not for nothing.

Was it raining outside? Was that why the power went off? Walking over to my bedside window, I looked out, and sure enough, there was a huge storm raging outside. Just then, something pulled me down on to the bed. The next thing I knew, there was something warm on my lips.

And can you guess what that something warm was?

Link's sweet lips. I was officially in shock. He lay on top of me with no shirt, and I was pressed roughly in to the mattress. He slowly broke off that kiss. Realizing something, I smacked him in the face. His face portrayed so much hurt, I wanted to cry. I felt so heartless. But this bastard did something I will never forgive him for...well, maybe if he kisses me again... "You BASTARD! You watched me change!" I screamed in his face. Surprisingly, his face broke out in a grin. "YOU ARE A SICK PERVERT, YOU HEAR ME, LINK? AND THEN YOU KISS ME? WHAT TYPE OF SORCERY IS THIS?!" I paused to catch my breath. I opened my mouth to scream at him once again, but he quickly lowered his head to mine again and kissed me deeply. After we broke the kiss, he lowered his mouth right next to my ear and whispered, "Does that make up for everything?" I smiled. "Yes, Link, yes it does." And this time, I kissed him.

We kissed for quite a while, actually. And, to make a long story short, my brother Sheik was not pleased to find us lying together under the sheets of my bed when he came home from work.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Short? Long (lol, no way)? **

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I am leaving for vacation to somewhere. I will not be able to respond to your reviews or PMs for 2 weeks. When I get back, I will respond to them. So sorry, but the place I'm going doesn't have any WiFi. :(  
**_

**_But good news: I will be able to write more fanfiction on my computer, its just I won't be able to post them. Get ready for some stuff!_  
**

**Other than that..  
**

**Please review.  
**

**And oh, here's the question of the week:  
**

**If you had to chose, what food/ingredient/thing mentioned in this story would you rather have poured on your head? I would rather have flour poured on my head. At least it isn't sticky.  
**


End file.
